Sous sa peau
by fallenRaziel
Summary: Erwin et Livaï dînent ensemble au retour de la dernière expédition, comme à leur habitude. Mais la fin du repas réserve des surprises au major mélancolique... Ce one-shot ne fait pas partie des Chroniques de Livaï ! C'est mon premier lemon, alors soyez indulgents !


**SOUS SA PEAU...**

Je repose mes couverts, les yeux baissés sur mon assiette à moitié pleine. Je n'ai pas d'appétit. Malgré le succès de notre dernière expédition, je ne parviens pas à me réjouir.

Nous avons conquis un nouvel avant-poste et dégagé la route des titans qui la gardaient. Il s'écoulera sans doute pas mal de temps avant qu'ils ne reviennent dans la région. Le Mur Maria semble se rapprocher davantage... mais d'innombrables vies ont dû être sacrifiées pour cette réussite. Dans ma chambre de Trost, à la lueur de la chandelle - seule source de lumière -, je me mets à réciter en pensée les noms des disparus...

Livaï prend sa tasse de thé noir et en avale une gorgée avec lenteur. Ses yeux me scrutent de dessus le rebord de la coupe et j'aimerais pouvoir lui dire que je suis désolé. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'attendrait à m'entendre dire. Le reste du bataillon prend un repos bien mérité et nous sommes presque seuls dans cette partie du bâtiment. Comme à notre habitude, je l'ai invité à dîner dans mes quartiers après notre retour. J'espérais qu'il détendrait mes nerfs en m'assénant quelques plaisanteries dans son style, mais il est resté étrangement silencieux tout le repas.

Rester face à face avec lui dans le silence ne m'a jamais dérangé. Mais ce soir, je sens une tension supplémentaire. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose de moi et n'osait pas me le demander. Nous n'avons que peu de secret l'un pour l'autre, et il doit deviner mes émotions... alors je m'interroge sur la raison de son silence prolongé.

Je pose ma main sur la table et découvre ma paume. Là, au centre, je distingue parmi les ombres la cicatrice droite et nette que je dois à Livaï ; cette blessure qu'il m'a infligée il y a si longtemps maintenant et qui parfois me procure une véritable douleur fantôme. La sensation de la lame entrant dans ma chair... Je ferme les yeux pour tenter de dissiper ce souvenir et laisse ma main se réchauffer à la flamme de la bougie.

Mais une autre chaleur survient, accompagnée d'un contact timide. Livaï glisse sa main dans la mienne et la laisse y reposer un moment. Je sens l'odeur du savon qui flotte vers moi, car il a pris un bain avant de me rejoindre ici. Ses cheveux sont encore mouillés. Il est penché sur la table et des gouttes se répandent sur la surface. Livaï, s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose de drôle, ou de méchant si tu préfères, sinon je crois que je vais craquer...

Il étreint mes doigts et je lui rend la pareille, si bien que nos mains se retrouvent tout à fait scellées l'une contre l'autre au bout de quelques secondes. Je ne peux que rester le regard baissé sur ces deux mains jointes, une grande et une plus petite, ces mains de soldats marquées par les ans et les épreuves, et qui trouvent à ce moment autre chose à faire que tuer...

Livaï se lève sans un mot, mais sa main ne quitte pas la mienne. J'ai dans l'idée qu'il va prendre congé, se retirer dans sa chambre comme il le fait à chaque fin de repas, mais ce n'est pas cela du tout. Sa main remonte le long de mon bras tandis qu'il contourne la table et passe à côté de moi. Il disparaît de mon champ de vision et avant que je ne puisse me tourner pour voir ce qu'il compte faire, deux bras serpentent autour de mon cou... Je les saisis et essaie de me dégager sans brusquerie, mais Livaï reste cramponné à moi avec fermeté, le torse pressé contre mon dos. Le dossier de la chaise nous sépare mais je sens distinctement les battements de son coeur contre moi.

Des milliers de questions me traversent le cerveau en un instant. Livaï, pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Est-ce sa façon de me signifier qu'il compatit, que les morts le hantent aussi, ou bien... Que veut-il me dire ? Alors je le laisse me donner la réponse, à sa façon.

Il glisse ses doigts dans le col de ma chemise, je sens sa bouche tout près de mon oreille, et sa voix grave me susurre doucement :

"Tu veux que je reste cette nuit ?..."

Il n'y a aucune plaisanterie déguisée dans sa demande, mais un souci sincère. Mon coeur bat plus vite... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il entend par là, mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Ses doigts s'escriment sur les boutons de ma chemise, mais sans impatience, comme s'il avait tout le temps. J'entends sa respiration calme mais profonde, et je tente d'attraper de nouveau ses mains entreprenantes en essayant de me retourner pour lui faire face. Je tire sur son bras pour qu'il vienne devant moi. Son expression est aussi impénétrable que d'habitude, ses mèches voilent ses yeux gris, et ses cernes sont plus creusées que d'habitude... mais je décèle sur ses traits fatigués quelque chose comme de la faim... une faim d'une nature que je peine à déterminer.

Les pans de ma chemise s'ouvrent enfin et Livaï entreprend de me l'enlever. Calme-toi, je peux le faire seul. Je... je vais aussi retirer mes bottes et aller me coucher, tu as raison... Ce sont les pensées que je formule tandis que je tente d'oublier les mots qu'il a prononcés tout à l'heure. Rester... cette nuit... avec moi ? Livaï fait glisser ma chemise de mes épaules et laisse traîner sa main sur mon torse, là où une ancienne plaie commence à peine à cicatriser. Il doit se rendre compte que mon coeur bat fort... Quand il s'attaque enfin à mon pantalon, je me dois de l'arrêter. Je saisis fermement ses poignets et le regarde dans les yeux ; je veux savoir à quoi il pense, peut-être chercher dans son regard clair - mais enflammé par la lueur de la chandelle - le reflet de ma propre incompréhension. Il n'a pas bu, il est sobre... Et moi, le suis-je ? J'ai bu quelques verres tout à l'heure mais je ne crois pas avoir perdu la tête...

Il s'approche tout près et se blottit contre moi. Sa tête humide posée sur ma poitrine, nous nous laissons bercer par le son d'une musique qui n'existe pas... Je ne le repousse pas. On ne repousse pas quelqu'un qui veut réconforter... Ses bras enserrent ma taille et ses mains se glissent de nouveau jusqu'à ma ceinture. Quand ses doigts se remettent en mouvement, j'attrape ses cheveux et penche sa tête en arrière pour le regarder de nouveau. Livaï, tu sais ce que tu fais ?

Le bouton de mon pantalon ouvert, il s'écarte de moi à reculons, mais tire mon bras en avant pour que je le suive. Je trébuche presque quand je comprends où il m'entraîne ; vers mon lit, juste derrière lui. J'ai l'impression d'être sans force, de ne rien contrôler, ce qui n'est pas habituel, et je me laisse tomber sur la couche, incapable de réfléchir à ce qui se passe.

Les bras ballants, interdit, je regarde Livaï se défaire lui aussi de sa chemise. Le doux bruit du tissu frottant sur sa peau, puis chutant sur le sol, me fait un effet inattendu. Mais pas aussi puissant que la vision de son corps. Sa peau est blanche, et d'ici on ne distingue pas les cicatrices qui parsèment sa peau. Je connais ce corps. Je l'ai déjà vu si souvent. Mais pas ainsi, pas... dans ces circonstances...

Ce sont ces circonstances qui me font frissonner.

Sans crier gare, il se précipite sur moi et vient tordre ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est presque violent... Suffoqué, incapable d'anticiper ce geste, je me laisse aller sous son poids, et des sensations anciennes me reviennent. Le souvenir de mon premier baiser, quand j'avais seize ans, avec une fille des brigades d'entraînement ; son goût sucré, le goût de la jeunesse, sa langue timide, ses lèvres élastiques, douces et rouges... Et ce qui s'est passé ensuite... Non, arrête de penser à ça...

Livaï n'a pas un goût sucré de jeune fille, mais celui, amer, du thé noir qu'il vient de boire. C'est le goût d'un homme. Et sans que je m'y attende, cela me plaît bien davantage. Ses mains fourragent mes cheveux, et je sens, avec une exquise surprise, le bout de ses tétons durcis se presser contre ma peau nue... Je n'ai plus réellement conscience de ce qui se passe - ni même si cela se passe réellement - et je laisse mes mains toucher son corps, caresser sa peau pâle ; mes doigts suivent le dessin de ses muscles tendus, s'égarent sur sa taille, remontent le long de sa nuque pour appuyer le baiser, appuyer encore, davantage, encore plus... Nos langues se mêlent lentement, et celle de Livaï n'est pas la moins affamée... Il me fait tomber à la renverse sur le lit en pesant contre moi et nous nous retrouvons enlacés sur la couche, l'un et l'autre cherchant toujours à explorer tout ce que nous pouvons atteindre de l'autre, sans aucune question, aucune raison, aucune justification. Juste ceci : nous en avons besoin.

J'ai besoin de le presser contre moi, de respirer son odeur, et de laisser ses doigts experts me caresser dans des endroits que personne, depuis très longtemps, n'avait sollicité... J'avais oublié jusqu'à l'existence de telles excitations... Mais ceci est nouveau pour moi. Jamais un homme ne m'a touché ainsi, et jamais jusqu'à présent je ne m'étais imaginé capable d'en ressentir du plaisir...

Mais ce n'est pas seulement un homme ; c'est Livaï...

Je n'ose pas lui demander de peur de tout briser, mais je devine que ce n'est pas la première fois pour lui ; il sait où caresser, comment se positionner, quelle partie de mon corps il peut exciter avec ses mains ou sa langue pour me faire défaillir... Il n'y pas d'hésitation ou de gêne dans ses mouvements. Et alors que j'en suis à me poser de nouveau des questions, je m'oblige à arrêter. Je ne veux pas savoir comment il a apprit à faire ça, et avec qui... Je ne veux pas savoir combien d'amants il a déjà eu, combien ont déjà ressenti ce plaisir qu'il m'offre, la légèreté de ses membres, la courbe de ses fesses que je saisis à pleines mains, et la raideur que je sens contre ma cuisse...

Je ne tarde pas à le rejoindre là-dessus. Je n'ai pas eu une telle érection depuis des années. Je ne m'en sentais même plus capable. Je ne veux même pas me demander pourquoi je l'accepte, pourquoi j'y participe, pourquoi je l'incite à continuer. La réponse est peut-être délicieusement effrayante...

Sa main se pose sur mon entrejambe gonflée et se met à la malaxer avec application. Je perçois confusément un petit rire espiègle près de mon oreille. Livaï ? C'est vraiment toi qui produit ce son ? J'attrape son corps et embrasse ses épaules, ses bras, son torse, jusqu'aux boutons de chair dressés. Ils sont encore souples et doux sous ma langue, j'ai envie de les croquer... Je les suce avec avidité et tandis que Livaï continue de me caresser, il se met à haleter de plus en plus vite. Je me sens fier de provoquer cette réaction ; jusqu'à présent j'étais le seul à avoir le souffle coupé. Mais il reprend le dessus en glissant sa main directement autour mon sexe. Son contact me fait soupirer bruyamment... Il accentue son mouvement de haut en bas le long de mon membre et j'ai l'impression de décoller du lit à chaque va et vient... Je m'affale à plat dos et me concentre uniquement sur la sensation qu'il me procure, un bras sur le visage.

Les yeux clos, je sens son petit corps nerveux pressé de tout son long contre le mien, sa main toujours refermée mais souple sur mon sexe, aller et venir, aller et venir à un rythme soutenu... Puis, tout s'arrête. Je ne le réalise pas tout de suite car la sensation continue de se propager dans tout mon bas-ventre, comme un écho... Quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, Livaï est debout dans la pénombre. Je distingue son corps nu, à peine silhouetté par la lumière de la chandelle et la lune naissante. Il a enlevé ce qui lui restait de vêtements... D'un geste rapide, il m'arrache mon pantalon - il emporte les sangles dans le mouvement - et je me retrouve tout aussi nu. Je ne porte plus que mon collier bolo ; seul mon membre en érection nous sépare...

Livaï s'approche sans même regarder mon sexe une minute... La distance qui nous sépare me donne froid, je veux qu'il revienne... Et je comprends alors ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Je ne suis pourtant pas si long à la détente d'habitude... Mais cela me paraît si irréel... totalement inattendu... tellement plus excitant...

Livaï grimpe sur moi et se met à cheval sur mon torse. Son poids sur moi le rend si réel... Je me mets à souffler très fort, anticipant ce qui va se produire. Il introduit ses doigts dans sa bouche et se met à les sucer avec application. Je saisis son autre main et imprègne ses autres doigts de ma salive. Quand je sens de nouveau sa main parcourir mon membre, le lubrifiant rapidement avec une fébrilité non dissimulée, je libère ses doigts trempés.

Je ne me comprends pas moi-même. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avec un homme, je n'ai aucune idée concrète de la façon dont cela doit se passer - ni même s'il est raisonnable de le laisser faire... Mais c'est comme un instinct ; comme si je savais ce qu'il fallait faire sans qu'on ait besoin de me l'expliquer...

Comme s'il était écrit que cela arriverait, avec lui, ici, maintenant, dans cette chambre. J'ai l'impression de participer à une sorte de cérémonie sacrée...

Je sais que Livaï est en train de se préparer. A quoi, seule mon imagination peut m'en donner une idée assez précise... J'essaie d'anticiper, de me faire moins dur, moins imposant pour lui, mais je n'y arrive pas... Maria... j'ai peur de lui faire mal...

Mais il semble sûr de lui. Il joue un peu avec mon gland en le titillant, en le faisant pénétrer en lui, juste un peu, juste assez pour me rendre fou de désir ; à tel point que j'en viens à le supplier silencieusement d'aller jusqu'au bout... Et quand enfin mon sexe glisse doucement dans son sillon, entre ses fesses souples et musclées, je sais que cela va vraiment commencer. Il s'empale sur moi voluptueusement en poussant un long gémissement que j'interprète d'abord comme de la douleur. Je tente de le repousser, de me dégager, terrifié à l'idée de le blesser - et aussi de devoir faire cesser cette extase -, mais il me tient bien serré entre ses cuisses. Encore une fois, j'éprouve toute l'étendue de sa force, et je me rappelle qu'elle me dépasse. Alors je ne bouge plus et lui aussi reste immobile, comme pour s'habituer à ma présence.

A l'intérieur, c'est si étroit... mais aussi chaud et doux... Je réalise que je suis en lui, lié à son intimité comme jamais auparavant... Mes bras se tendent pour tenter de le saisir à bras le corps, mais il attrape mes poignets et les plaque sur le lit. Alors, lentement, Livai se met à me chevaucher.

Il imprime à son bassin un mouvement d'avant en arrière, et son corps ondule alors avec sensualité au-dessus de moi. Jamais je n'avais imaginé Livaï capable de faire ça... encore moins avec moi, mais... je ne veux rien interrompre. Je le laisse faire et propulser dans tout mon corps des ondes de plaisir de plus en plus rapprochées... Je reste fixé sur son visage, fasciné par toutes les expressions qu'il m'offre. Sa bouche entrouverte laisse échapper des râles à la nature indéfinie, mais il semble ne pas souffrir, bien au contraire. Il se mord les lèvres et je parviens à libérer un de mes bras pour caresser sa joue. Son front est brûlant mais pas autant que le mien. Il me fixe enfin et se met à suçoter un de mes doigts tout en accélérant le rythme.

De là où je suis, je vois son sexe se balancer en cadence devant moi, érigé, dur, fier... Je l'effleure de la main puis la laisse s'égarer sur sa taille, qui ondule en mesure, comme au son d'une musique... Mon membre glisse hors de lui, en lui, avec une facilité surprenante, et la sensation de succion, de resserrement, puis de libération, sans cesse renouvelée, tout ceci alterné à sa guise, me laisse pantelant... Je... le sang me monte à la tête, mais tout le reste est concentré sur cet unique point, cette partie de mon corps qui me relie à lui, à ses entrailles chaudes et affamées...

Livaï accélère la cadence et je l'entends gémir de plus en plus fort. Il libère mes bras et je parviens à me redresser en position assise. Il s'accroche à mes épaules, noue ses bras autour de moi - je sens ses ongles courts pénétrer ma peau ; sa langue noie mon oreille et je saisis ses fesses à pleines mains pour accompagner ses mouvements de plus en plus frénétiques... Son sexe se presse sur mon ventre, et j'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son épaule en le serrant très fort. Je murmure son nom, très doucement et avec difficulté car ma poitrine est comprimée par notre étreinte. J'embrasse son cou, attrape ses cheveux et penche sa tête en arrière pour capturer ses lèvres, pour saisir au vol son souffle juste avant son orgasme. Livaï... Mon Livaï...

Ca y'est, je les sens le parcourir tout entier. Les spasmes secouent son corps, traversent aussi le mien et remontent jusque dans sa gorge. Il cambre son dos en arrière et je dois le rattraper pour l'empêcher de tomber. Ses ongles me labourent les épaules tandis qu'il finit de jouir en poussant une plainte qu'il tente d'étouffer. Je sens l'odeur caractéristique du liquide chaud et collant qu'il a expulsé sur mon ventre.

Je le retiens encore contre moi, jusqu'à ce que les contractions cessent tout à fait. Je l'allonge sur le lit, haletant, la peau luisante de sueur. Le spectacle de son plaisir satisfait mon ego, je dois dire... Livaï essuie sa bouche humide d'un revers de main et m'observe avec intérêt. Sa main attrape ma cuisse et rampe jusqu'à mon sexe luisant... Il se rend compte que je n'ai pas jouit avec lui, et son expression troublée me fait fondre. Je me penche sur lui et l'entends me murmurer :

"Et toi, Erwin, tu n'as pas..."

Je l'empêche de continuer en pressant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui expliquer car à présent je vois tout très clairement. Il a éveillé en moi l'homme que le soldat avait supplanté. Je n'ai pas voulu jouir avec lui, pas aussi vite. Je me suis dégagé au plus tôt de l'étreinte de son corps afin de permettre à mon désir de retomber un peu... Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je serais étendu là, aussi éreinté et contenté que lui. Mais je me le suis infligé volontairement.

Car je veux le prendre moi-même. Dans un ultime assaut, un assaut dont je serais le commandant cette fois.

Livaï reste allongé, son sexe maintenant au repos, le torse maculé de semence. J'aurais imaginé qu'il se serait précipité dans la salle de bain pour se nettoyer, mais il ne bouge pas, et continue de me regarder avec insistance comme s'il attendait un ordre. Non, il est vexé. Vexé d'être le seul à avoir joui. Je me penche sur lui et embrasse son front. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te rejoindre bientôt, mais à ma façon.

Je laisse ma bouche parcourir son corps salé, ma langue s'attarder sur ses muscles détendus ; mes lèvres laissent une traînée humide sur sa main, dans le creux de son poignet, le long de son bras... Mes doigts pressés et maintenant parfaitement assurés pincent ses tétons toujours durcis, ma paume caresse ses puissants abdominaux, emportant avec elle un peu de son sperme, et je le goûte du bout de la langue ; je goûte Livaï... cela me bouleverse... Puis je m'égare entre ses cuisses humides et Livaï se renverse en arrière à ce contact. Je lui fais sucer mes deux doigts longuement, puis les introduis en lui avec douceur. Entendre de nouveau ses gémissements me ravit. Il cambre légèrement son dos pour que je puisse le travailler avec plus de précision... Je m'allonge à côté de lui et le laisse s'agripper à mes épaules de plaisir anticipé ; car son plaisir éveille de nouveau mon désir. Et mon sexe durcit de nouveau, prêt à accomplir sa tâche pour de bon cette fois.

Il enroule ses jambes autour des miennes et je perçois sur sa bouche, dans ses yeux, un appel silencieux. Il me veut, de nouveau. Et moi, je le veux tellement qu'à trop y penser, je risque de me répandre immédiatement. C'est hors de question... C'est moi qui vais mener la danse maintenant.

Je me dresse au-dessus de Livaï et mon membre se balance juste devant ses yeux exorbités. Il ne l'avait jusqu'à présent estimé qu'avec ses mains et le reste de son corps. Il se suce les lèvres en détournant le regard, comme gêné par cette vision. Je comprends sa réticence. Car cette fois, il va devoir s'en remettre totalement à moi. Il était en position de force tout à l'heure, mais à présent, il n'est peut-être pas sûr de vouloir inverser les rôles.

Ce n'est pas mon sexe qu'il l'effraie en vérité ; c'est l'idée de me laisser utiliser son corps à ma guise.

Je saisis son visage et le force à me regarder. Je le rassure. Si tu ne veux pas, tu n'as qu'à me le dire. Car si tu me laisses commencer, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter. Tu devras peut-être me repousser, ou me frapper très fort pour ça. Dis-moi maintenant. Vite. Je guide sa main vers mon membre, afin de lui faire réaliser que c'est bien le même, celui avec lequel il a fait l'amour tout à l'heure, et que s'il me laisse faire, cela sera aussi bon. Et même encore davantage. Si tu as réellement foi en moi... montre-le moi...

Il retire sa main et la pose sur ma joue. Il me susurre du bout des lèvres :

"Je te fais confiance... Je sais que tu me feras pas mal..."

Mon coeur bat très vite, et je me mets en position. Je devine que Livaï n'a pas l'habitude de se retrouver sur le dos. Je ne veux pas savoir... mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander... A-t-il toujours été celui qui guide et décide, se retrouver dans cette situation est-il humiliant pour lui ? Mais il m'a donné son accord... Alors...

Il reste immobile, les genoux serrés, les bras repliés autour de lui. Ne fais pas ça... sinon je ne vais jamais pouvoir y aller... S'il te plaît... Laisse-moi te faire l'amour... Alors les traits de Livaï se détendent, il écarte les cuisses et tend les bras vers moi, en un geste d'invitation et d'abandon total... Cette vision me donne presque envie de pleurer... car il paraît alors si vulnérable, ce qui est si étrange... Alors je me penche sur sa chair offerte et m'enfonce en lui d'un mouvement souple des hanches.

Son corps semble comme soulevé par le choc, et Livaï jette ses bras au-dessus de sa tête avant de les laisser retomber sur l'oreiller. Je ne le pénètre pas totalement ; juste un peu, pour lui laisser le temps de décider si je dois continuer. J'essaie vraiment de me montrer doux et... par Sainte Maria, je dois vraiment me contrôler du mieux possible pour ne pas me mettre à le pilonner avec violence ! C'est si serré, si étroit en lui... si bon pourtant... Je m'arc-boute sur mes bras afin de ne pas l'écraser et commence ce mouvement des hanches cadencé, rythmé, archaïque, ce mouvement de va et vient si puissant qui fait tourner le monde depuis l'aube des temps... Le bolo commence à se balancer mollement au-dessus de son visage...

Livaï gémit très fort à un moment et je m'arrête soudainement. Je caresse sa joue et capture sa bouche entre mes lèvres en lui demandant dans un souffle si ça va. En réponse, il plaque ses mains sur mes fesses contractées et écarte davantage les cuisses afin que je puisse le pénétrer plus profondément. Il n'a pas besoin de me le dire de vive voix. Je me glisse davantage dans sa moiteur salée, et l'odeur de sa peau me rend fou...

Ses doigts remontent le long de mon dos et ses ongles griffent mes épaules avec frénésie. Nos ventres claquent l'un contre l'autre avec une vibration humide, dans un mouvement houleux de plus en plus rapide, et je sens de nouveau son sexe dur contre moi. Je veux te voir jouir encore. Alors je me plaque contre lui et laisse la pression de nos bas-ventres stimuler son membre. Les contractions familières le secouent une nouvelle fois, il attrape mon pendentif entre ses dent et ses plaintes étouffées envahissent mon oreille, joue contre joue...

Je veux te voir. Ma main repousse ses cheveux de son front et je distingue ses fins sourcils noirs qui se contractent de plaisir. Un filet de salive coule de ses lèvres rougies, et même un peu de sang. Il en a laissé un peu sur mon bolo... Il s'est retenu de crier. Non, Livaï, ne te retient pas. Je plaque de nouveau ma bouche sur la sienne. Si tu veux crier, crie en moi.

Je ne vais pas tarder à le rejoindre. J'accélère le rythme et glisse mes mains sur ses fesses pour les écarter davantage. Il s'agrippe à mes bras, et me demande encore plus. Veux-tu... que je vienne en toi, Livaï ? Dis-moi si je le peux, vite... Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps...

Pour toute réponse, je sens ses jambes se nouer autour de mes hanches dans une étreinte farouche, destinée à ne pas me laisser partir. Il soulève son bassin, se cambre au-dessus du lit et accompagne mes mouvements amples, mais de plus en plus rapides, vers l'orgasme... La sensation de mon sexe glissant en lui est la plus exaltante que j'ai jamais ressentie... J'aimerais qu'elle dure encore... mais je ne peux pas la prolonger davantage. Mon corps me hurle de me laisser aller !... Je le pilonne avec frénésie avec les dernières forces qu'il me reste...

Je me penche en arrière, les mains agrippés aux hanches de Livaï, le soulevant du lit avec brutalité. Les pulsations dans mon bas-ventre se précipitent et convergent vers l'extrémité de mon sexe tendu à exploser ; je la sens, la libération... Je me déverse en lui avec force, et il accueille ma jouissance avec une nouvelle vague de chaleur ; j'ai l'impression que tout mon être se tend vers lui, et l'amour que je ressens à ce moment me semble trop grand pour le monde...

Je m'écroule sur lui, et nous restons ainsi, dans cette position peu glorieuse, pendant plusieurs minutes. Je sens mieux que jamais la douceur de sa peau à l'intérieur de ses cuisses moites, la tendresse de ses bras qui enserrent mon cou, ses lèvres douces qui murmurent à mon oreille et me demandent si je peux rester encore un peu en lui, rien que quelques minutes... J'aimerais y rester, toujours... ne plus jamais me détacher de toi... Je le laisse m'enlacer, s'enrouler autour de moi comme un baume bienfaisant, mon sexe toujours enfoui dans ses entrailles...

 **...**

Il est tard déjà. Livaï dort profondément à mes côtés, la tête appuyée sur mon bras étendu sur l'oreiller. Je ne peux me lasser de le regarder, ce petit être si cher à mon coeur, pourtant si grand, si fort, le meilleur soldat de l'humanité... Sa poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse au rythme de son souffle apaisé ; pas de cauchemar cette fois, il semble... La lune à l'extérieur éclabousse son corps de taches sombres et lumineuses ; il ressemble presque à un fantôme... trop charnel cependant. J'en suis encore à me demander si tout ceci est réel... Vais-je me réveiller demain, mon lit vide et mes draps entortillés autour de moi dans le déchaînement de ce rêve érotique ? Ou bien sera-t-il là, comme maintenant, totalement abandonné au sommeil, les cheveux en bataille, reposant paisiblement entre mes bras ?

Ne pars pas, Livaï. Même si c'est un rêve, fasse qu'il dure encore un moment. Nous avons tout le temps de repartir au combat, mais... pas tout de suite, le plus tard possible, garde-moi en vie...

Il remue dans son sommeil en soupirant de contentement. Comme mû par un instinct, il rapproche son corps du mien pour rechercher un peu de chaleur. Je le recouvre de la couverture et le serre contre moi. Je fais glisser mes doigts sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, de son menton, sur sa nuque ; la courbe de son épaule est douce, celle de ses fesses l'est encore plus... son corps est un nid de douceur.

Mais on ne peut percevoir cette douceur facilement. Il ne suffit pas de le toucher, ni de le caresser. Cette douceur n'est pas sur sa peau, mais juste dessous... Là où les veines battent et pulsent avec vigueur, là où se nichent ses émotions et désirs les plus secrets, ceux que personne ne peut connaître. Cet endroit qu'il m'a permis de voir alors que je pensais ne pas le mériter... S'il me le permet, je voudrais encore la sentir...

Cette douceur... juste là...

... Sous sa peau...


End file.
